utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Dystopia II: Link
Dystopia II: Link 'is the second saga of Dystopia timeline. Its name comes from the mysterious link that Samael shares with Micoda. Story ''Continued from Dystopia I: The Awakening. Siege of Dystopia Micoda has prevailed in the battle for the rank of The Supreme Gladiator. Vera Evia confronts him after the battle, insisting that Micoda return the soul to Santes's body or he will die. Micoda, apparently understanding that Santes was not evil, only misguided and confused, returns the soul to Santes and sees the flashback in which he was hunted down by Santes in the past, only for Santes to understand that he had light and decency within him regardless of his actions as the Doombringer. Micoda rises atop the organization, but while the power is shifting, unknown foes plot to destroy Dystopia. A group of assassins target the Ten Devils. At the same time, manufactured thunderclouds and spirit manipulation roll in from the outside to allow demons to enter the area and cause havoc. Unsure of what is going on, Micoda and Vera Evia weaken the thunderclouds and search for a point of origin for the madness. They finally find Myrell, the chief scientist and master of Dystopian data architecture to be the '''mastermind for the siege of Dystopia. He ends a call to a scarlet antagonistic person, believed to be some kind of a demon. However, the co-conspirator refuses to help Myrell. It is seen that the mysterious Alba picks up and discards an android that Myrell had constructed, that had been impersonating Micoda's old handler, Saham. Micoda is drawn to fight Myrell alongside other gladiators of rank: Duke of Dystopia himself, his right hand Mazev and the Original Shadow, which he now knew to be Marudeux. Myrell however reveals that the room is a trap to prevent Marudeux's powers from working, and engages in battle with them. He exceeds his limits with a forbidden technique, a dragonblood form, which he then uses to fatally wound Mazev and Duke, who was really Ascalante. Micoda understands the true identity of Myrell as Xeon, his former foe, and they continue fighting until Xeon finally falls dead. It is revealed in a flashback that Xeon had killed Seleka earlier. Marudeux then intervenes and picks up the body of Xeon, opting to not erase Micoda's memories of the encounter. Legion's intervention Micoda and the others return to their daily routine and fixing the premises and taking care of the damage. A secret deal is struck by one of the Ten Devils, an orphanage owner and master sniper Peragov, to help arrest Micoda. Mazev returns from alleged death, saying that he pretended to be dead for a few days to investigate the conspiracy, but came up short. A plan is put into motion, as Infinite Legion under the orders of their Chief Investigator, Heiger, takes Micoda into custody by force, arresting each of the Ten Devils. Santes recovers and pursues Micoda's captors into Infernal Pit, where Micoda is subjected to purification by flame. While the punishment should prove fatal to the notorious Doombringer, Micoda's will shines through and power surges through him. However, he has stumbled upon Hadras, the Flametongue Dragon's slumbering place, and has to face the dragon in order to leave. Micoda fails to defeat the beast, but both of them stay alive. Santes comes to the rescue of Micoda, preventing the guards from handing him over to their higher-ups. Later, Micoda and Santes meet a character of great importance. Grex, the former Resistance leader, has been apparently corrupted by an unknown source and strengthened but serves an important role for Infinite Legion. He speaks two things: that Santes is now the new Lord of Dystopia. Secondly, that he will kill Micoda in the future. Knowing of how unpleasant the incident is to the public eye, Santes advises Micoda to leave as soon as possible and find out the truth about the world's current state. He knows that they will not let Micoda be if he stays. Micoda agrees, and sets out to meet his old ally, Revaro, one of the Seven Lords. As his only companion, he has the mutant wolf, Heart. Path of peril While crossing a path between Universes, Micoda finds out that Ghasts, dark beings that are like shadows given form lie in wait in shadowy areas. It is unknown where they come from. Micoda goes through the First Universe, finding that population has concentrated on a few peaceful towns and villages. The areas throughout have become more mountainous. He crosses the Camburian Mountains, killing the last of the harpies there and finding the laboratory of the mysterious hero called The Clocksmith. He finds Alba and the rogue shadowy entity that pursued "Decrypter" pursuing him as well. They both vanish from the scene. Micoda finds a party of Legion operatives, who care not for him but are searching for Alba, who is apparently the current owner of The Clocksmith's old laboratory. Micoda continues northward and finds Revolution Realm, only to have Revo to tell him not to approach. A creature cursing the realm ambushes Micoda. It is Shadow of the Neoden, a remnant of the souls of the guardians cursed by the Titans who attacked Revolution Realm. It fights cruelly, cheating death several times until Micoda manages to wear it down. Revo tells of the horrifying curse that trapped him within, and suggests that Micoda go and search a location on the Second Universe, which appears to be a mountain. It is the origin point of the darkness that caused the Purged Decades to be forgotten in the first place. Micoda leaves, avoiding a group of Legion operatives who almost trap him. An unknown ally (actually the so-known "Decrypter") helps by firing at the operatives and letting Micoda sneak past. The figure appears later to show a path with which he can access Second Universe. Micoda takes up a job at Lanexa in Second Universe in order to obtain money from a member of Mages' Guild, an organization founded during the Purged Decades. The employer is a man called Arcagus, a greedy man with profitable operations. The job has Micoda and two of Arcagus's henchmen fighting a strange silvery beast with high defenses. It had overcome all other living things in the desert, but the creature still fell to the might of Micoda. Strangely enough, Micoda finds the creature to be an experiment of The Clocksmith. Micoda recalls from a flashback that the mountain near Lanexa has something to do with The Clocksmith and a gigantic fireball descending from the sky. In order to continue his search, he leaves towards Third Universe. Khalmotep and the unfathomable darkness Micoda maintains a low profile and manages to go unnoticed by Legion outposts. He goes on and enters a canyon filled with dark energies. It belongs to the demon Qau, who somehow has Ghasts doing their bidding on its whim. Micoda then engages in battle with the sadistic, supernatural Devos. Devos is finally overwhelmed by the shrewdness of Micoda and plunged into death to the bottom of the canyon. Micoda approaches the end of the canyon only to have Alba appear. He acts as mysteriously as ever, Micoda and Heart questioned Alba, who merely admitted that Micoda had raw potential that he could abuse. However, he admitted that the horrendous demon Qau ahead might be a battle where he could participate, disintegrating the void where the namesake demon lied and summoning Qau forth to battle. The battle, however, was manipulated by Qau, who sealed Alba outside the battle arena. He acknowledged that his enemies were indeed famous and his targets: he considered Alba a disciple of The Clocksmith; Micoda was considered to be the true Doombringer now seeking redemption. Micoda fought his Fourth Trial, as the spirits would call it. Heart was supporting him the best it could. The battle seemed enough perilous for Alba to use his powers to enter the battlefield and knock the Flaming Immortal, a demon of Qau's kin, down to be finished by Micoda. The beginning of a counter-attack sparked Qau to fully wield the darkness. Through a gruesome battle that brought all fighters near death, Alba continued to lead Micoda towards the access to the powers of Adocimicoda. However Micoda fell, hit by a chain of Soulfire. As he felt lifeforce slipping away from his body, Alba agitated him to draw from the power he had. He rose again as he felt the power of Adocimicoda within him and destroyed the last bits of Qau's power with an empowered Unmade Ray. The three survivors breathed from relief, but Heart wanted answers and immobilized the man they knew as Alba. Alba shared some bits, mainly the goal of his: to stop the power of Adocimicoda and "Paradox". Adocimicoda agreed with Heart to read the mind of the man with the answers, only for him to defend against the invasion of his mind. Finally, the probe worked and he saw the truth about Alba being The Clocksmith. The Clocksmith then cracked the techniques of Micoda and Heart and left, urging them to stay away from him. In the aftermath though, just as Heart wanted to research what they had learned, the wolf noted an assassination attempt by Clairvoyant Seer aiming to take the life of Micoda, and took the hit for its master. Alba tried to confront the culprit, who fled. Micoda returned to a forest outside, where he buried Heart. As he left, he was confronted by a vision of flashing emerald eyes of a man demanding to know if he did not care about his ally's death. Micoda, who had grown accustomed to death around him, felt indifferent. However, he was confronted by something out of this world: a brightly shining goddess drawing forth energy from all the nature around them. The sheer presence of the goddess left him breathless, and the spirits around him chanted the name of the goddess: Khalmotep, goddess of death. It asked him whether he was going to go back into being The Doombringer, to which Micoda answered that he would choose his own path. Micoda went northward through Grimthorn Peninsula and crushed Ghasts and a beast living within. The Adocimicoda's light within him was powerful, but he noticed via Soul Voice that The Clocksmith was unhappy with his decision to use the powers without caution. His progress was then halted as the dark enemy known as Shadowguide challenged him into a battle. For Micoda's misfortune, the battle style and techniques of Shadowguide defied logic and did not seem to deplete his energies. As he stopped to prepare for an incoming attack, he was outsped by the dwarf-like man, who slammed him with a dark comet (actually Hades Sphere). Micoda saw his face for a brief moment before everything went black in his head. Quest of Samael Another hero appeared, as if the memories in Micoda's head had been transferred to him. He was in Lanexa with no idea of who he was, but was however helped by Arcagus to remember his original objective: a trip to Wolf Tooth Island. His name was Samael, and he was a summoner. His only summon was a cat familiar by the name of Adega. As they had planned, the two of them ventured to Wolf Tooth Island and met the goddess Khalmotep, who understood that the event had caused Samael to suffer from amnesia. The two of them were, just as Micoda before, breathless before the goddess. She then accepted Samael again as one of her chosen. While the goddess felt apparent dislike towards Arcagus's dark and greed-filled heart, she forgave him. He was taken aback by the sudden act of mercy and chose to follow Samael no matter what. Samael acquired the summon, Revyl the Incandescent Fox . The two of them explored the ruins, defeating the former bodyguard of an expedition group that had become the guardians of the ruins. An assistant of Khalmotep chose to not do battle with them, and helped in their exploration. The expedition leader, Lutir, was soon the only one left. While Lutir wanted to fight all-out against Samael, the battle was tipped in Samael's favor. He was revealed to serve a man-wolf hybrid creature, Prince Geralinus, who stepped up from the shadows, but did not wish to intervene and watched Lutir fall against the summoner. Even though Geralinus, who was revealed to be a mad seeker of immortality, had interrupted the fight between Lutir and Samael, he wished to duel without summons. Samael felt capable of fighting him and agreed on it. Geralinus showed a remarkable array of techniques taught to him by his master, Rolfen. A flashback occurred to Samael and he saw how Rolfen had let the mad Prince free from his imprisonment. The expedition members had earlier trapped him for his actions that led to all of them being trapped within. Samael fought and realized the inherent knowledge of techniques within him due to his connection with Micoda - who in turn was the master of Rolfen. The knowledge proved superior, but even so Samael was only able to stay alive as he subconsciously triggered his supernatural power, Link of Destiny, and reflected Geralinus's last attack. The prince fell into tears in the face of the prodigy and his unfathomable skill. The lingering immortality of the Prince vanished as he had lost will to live, causing him to die right there. Having completed the exploration, Samael went back to Lanexa and continued on to north to discover the world. He found the peace of nature in the Ulfara Village, where druids peacefully lived their lives connected to nature. They allowed Samael to drift into druidic sleep - a sleep which revealed things of Samael's past and how he had defeated an enemy of great strength - Gargarin the Strong Titan. Nearby, a bear-like summon, Dreampaw, the Dream Invader, had been awakened by Samael's dreaming, so he went ahead and defeated it, acquiring the right to summon it. The spirit which had helped him was actually Garthiel, a cherub spirit trapped on the bottom of the pyramid temple near Lanexa. As it spoke of an evil holding it there, Samael resolved to come and free it. The places which do not exist Samael asked for help from Arcagus and entered the pyramid temple. He followed the cryptic pathways with unclear instructions and found the center room of the pyramid. The man who Samael found inside the pyramid claimed to be Lord Jan Petrov, but regardless presented itself as an unwelcoming scientist and sought to take Samael down at any cost. His elemental attacks were potent, and Samael had to fight to his limits. However, Samael summoned Dreampaw and disrupted the battle by cracking the floor of the room. This would allow Samael to find Garthiel at the bottom of the pyramid. However, Garthiel felt that she did not want to join Samael. Samael fought off hellhounds, which had suddenly been summoned to the temple, and even used his powers as a summoner to dismiss the summons. The problem with his way of doing things was that the man who had set up the passive summoning spells to protect against intruders in the temple was none other than Grex of Infinite Legion himself! Samael searched the pyramid again to find those who helped him and went back to the madman's room, only to find out that the man was not Lord Petrov, but Pettex Petrov, the brother of the hailed explorer, who was apparently stationed at a location called "the city of dreams". He defeated him with the technique Viridian Enlightenment and went to Garthiel, who now felt confident in his ability and joined his cause. They left to find Arcagus's party outside. Now, with Grex's wrath looming, Samael had no choice but to escape the city. He chose to go towards Wolf Tooth Island. On his way there, he met with a monk by the name of Solomon, who had been liberated from the island's curse. He met Lutir at the island, who was interested in helping with his quest. Samael's new plan involved recruiting new allies for a battle ahead, though he wasn't sure what he'd be fighting. They prepared a teleportation circle to reach the faraway Revolution Realm, where they went to talk to Revo. They discussed about Micoda's fall and the link between Samael and Micoda. However, they were interrupted by a party of adventurous souls of the dead seeking to test Samael. The fight would still be ended by Samael's powers over summons, and they submitted to him, giving him the Phantom Key for the city of dreams as a gift and joining him as the summon Vanguard. Revo told that he would be glad to help them and anyone who believed in Micoda in the future, and that they would best be aware of The Clocksmith, a man who was already very aware beforehand of such things as city of dreams. The situation, however, was suboptimal. The ghosts had defeated Revo's guards and made Samael and Lutir look suspicious. It seemed necessary to leave rather than to be interrogated by Infinite Legion. They left towards Dystopia in order to meet Micoda's former allies led by Lord Santes. On the way, they were stopped at the checkpoint but allowed to go through with the intervention of an imposter of Legion's commander Gadais. The Clocksmith's assistant, Griffin, came to talk to him and asked what was going on. Griffin was simply a proxy for The Clocksmith, who warned that Marudeux was an antagonist they would need to stop from bringing the end of the world. Believing the intervention to be Khalmotep's doing, they continued to meet Santes and were granted an audience. After getting to talk to Santes, the lord understood that the link between him and Micoda. He was surprised by Samael being a chosen of Khalmotep, though he recalled a distant memory from the Purged Decades of such being actually existing. Santes then revealed their secret of The Clocksmith being a mysterious ally and the person known as Vera Evia having been dead. The true identity of the current Witch Queen was Ghejyen the elf. With Ghejyen's aid, Santes formulated a plan to discover the truth going on behind Jan Petrov's activities with the Infinite Legion, and had Ghejyen impersonate Heiger the Chief Investigator in order to inquire to Infinite Legion's main headquarters about the location of the elusive city of dreams. It was revealed to exist in Stardust Rim. As they had just been armed with the knowledge, a man appeared to them and told Samael to introduce him to the others, causing Samael to have Micoda's flashbacks and identify the man as the "decrypter", a man who intervened in Micoda's journey to discover information. He told his real name was Javier and he was an android tasked with missions without apparent purpose, simply fulfilling the tasks given by an unknown master. Yet he had come to a point of self-realization and sought answers by his own hands. As he had analyzed Micoda and become fascinated by his potential as Adocimicoda, he wished to help them if they were indeed trying to help bring him back to life. The alliance chose to split into three groups. Some would stay behind in Dystopia, Santes and others would go to resurrect Micoda in Third Universe and the group with Samael and his traveling allies would have Ghejyen join them and explore the city of dreams in Stardust Rim. Samael's group successfully entered city of dreams, coming across a nightmarish plant elemental that they barely defeated. The area was found out to be a copy of Millennium Capital, the old realm of one of the Creator Forces. It was being ruled by whoever appeared to be Jan Petrov but certainly wasn't, and a witch wielding flames by the name of Lena Meridian. She was also the one responsible for siege of Dystopia. One of Khalmotep's assistants, Leaf, appeared and apologized for the elemental experiment that had attacked them. Unsure of how to proceed, the group attempted to surprise "Lord Petrov" but failed. They had to confront them head-on, but Ghejyen finally realized who Lena was. She then told her that Vera Evia, to whom she harbored revenge, had actually died ten years ago. She broke down, but without a moment of relief, "Petrov" appeared and attacked the group. The master of the city of dreams stood alone, but armed with his full strength to attack the people who had understood he was not Lord Jan Petrov. His fantastic arts of manipulating as many as twenty weapons proved very dangerous for the explorers. The king of blades was, however, interrupted by a well-timed grenade by The Clocksmith, who had actually saved them from the elemental earlier. This saved Javier from certain death, only knocking him unconscious. The battle developed with Samael and Ghejyen hiding behind an excellent defense. Lord Petrov released his dreaded strength with a darkness-powered vengeful uppercut and killed Lutir. Finally, Javier rose from his unconscious state and revealed the identity of their enemy: Blood Waher, the former Creator Force! As the truth was finally out, Waher attacked but was struck down by Ghejyen wishing to join the fight. The preparations made by Samael and her helped ensure victory, as Ghejyen struck with a devastating attack, Godhand of Dreams, shattering part of the city into ruin. Waher and Lena Meridian sunk into it, believed to be dead. With the city starting to completely collapse, the group made their way into the place where a powerful summon, Sol Paul the Rising Sun, lied in wait. Samael told that his wish was to "escape the dream" ''as Marudeux had told Micoda earlier, which the summon immediately understood as some sort of a nostalgic message. The sun elemental allowed Samael to use its power and they escaped the collapsing city. Paradox and the true enemies The group appeared outside, at Stardust Rim. The situation however had gotten much worse, with a powerful creation awaiting them outside. The doomsday device belonged to Marudeux, who told them to approach it. It was called Paradox Gate, looming at the edge of the area. Marudeux told them to cancel the sun-like summon, which Samael refused. He understood Marudeux was an enemy. Marudeux challenged Samael into a battle. The rules would be that of a summoning duel. Samael kept Sol Paul, the Rising Sun by his side, understanding that it had the power to cancel the effect of the Paradox. Samael summoned Revyl the fox and Marudeux called forth a suspicious boulder, which was in actuality the devastatingly powerful Chrocanth. Samael, understanding that the sun reinforced his abilities, called Dreampaw to assist on attacking the peculiar summon as well. The battle did not go as Samael expected. Despite attacking it with full force, it stood and seemed to suffer minimal damage. Taking note of The Clocksmith's advice, he ignored the rules of engagement and destroyed the enemy summon with the Might of Light rather than dying following the rules. As Chrocanth launched an attack that would be its last, Samael was saved by The Clocksmith's forbidden technique. Samael could not let the situation slip by and analyzed Marudeux , finding out that the entity was bent on enabling the eventual rebirth of the world, Paradox, by having all life reduced to nothing! The Clocksmith knew that there were no more secrets to be held and told the most important information he had discovered: the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses were alive at their invisible fortress and abusing the Paradox for their own ends. As if called, Clairvoyant Seer and Hadras ambushed The Clocksmith and Samael, respectively. Their intended strikes to assassinate the duo were parried, and they stood still for a moment, gauging each other's strength. The Clocksmith gave Samael an opportunity: to summon one final time with all his strength he had received from the Sol Paul, the Rising Sun. Samael, however, chose to spend the moment to call upon Will of the Universe, which turned out to be Khalmotep. She merely lended her strength but the power, which took the form of Ring of Linked Souls allowed Samael to use Link of Destiny to further power up Sol Paul, giving him a tremendous advantage over the battle. The bitter enemies chose to threaten The Clocksmith by intending to reveal his true identity. He understood the gravity of the upcoming conflict and unleashed his full power. He loudly announced the truth: he, The Clocksmith, was actually Torpad the Silversmith, an ally of Micoda from Raneba. Incredibly he seemed as if he had not aged, despite being logically around 150 years old. Another piece of information came to Torpad's attention through his extraordinary senses - the operation to resurrect his fallen friend Micodahad been a success. Hadras and the Clairvoyant Seer seemed cautious of the proximity of Infinite Legion, and ended up retreating. Marudeux surprisingly told Samael's group the same, with all of them following suit. They retreated to Lanexa and sought out Arcagus, who promised to help them. He crafted runes with his knowledge and embedded them on the surface of Sol Paul. By doing that, the sun could create a burst of flame revealing the entrypoint of the invisible fortress. As the two of them talked, Javier revealed that he had received a cryptic task from his unknown master like none before it: to burn down the Library of Sepmornia. The sun's power resonated with Samael's being and he became a Summoner of Light. The Clocksmith then told that he would go ahead and explore the fortress regardless of whether any others did. They did not disagree. Arcagus chose to stay in Lanexa. They entered the fortress cautiously. Out of nowhere, the darkness that filled the hallways of the fortress got a hold of Samael. He felt powerless and collapsed, becoming apparently comatose. In the moment of Samael's fall, Micoda inherited Samael's memories. Bitter reunion At the place where Micoda had fallen against Shadowguide, a battle had taken place. Santes and his allies had fought Shadowguide, who had apparently only been keeping Micoda in his custody. None of them seemed to be alive, and Santes himself had killed Shadowguide by fully exhausting himself only to die following his attack. One thing, however, was crystal clear in Micoda's head - Shadowguide was Markaj, an old and truly powerful acquintance who had been both villainous and helpful at times. Yet Shadowguide seemed to be alive and well, as Micoda felt by Soul Voice how his equipment had been stolen by the character. At the present, he was selling them to a merchant in Lanexa. As he received money in exchange, he took some into his hands and '''manifested more from thin air' by multiplying the coins. Micoda took the bodies left behind from the battle, including Santes's, and carried them to the shore. He then chose to teleport them to Wolf Tooth Island and burned them. He saw Khalmotep's assistant and took a short walk around the ruins before understanding that he needed to follow the footsteps of the summoner to whom he was linked. Micoda went to Lanexa and attempted to get his equipment back, but was refused due to Lanexa's liberal laws. He chose to go to Arcagus, who felt happy seeing him alive. He assisted Micoda in recovering his items with the help of a fire-emitting being of some sort, which stole back the best equipment that Micoda had had. Micoda told him that he would go search the Crimson Spiral for his allies. After entering the fortress, he discovered Samael lying on the floor, being left behind by the rest of the group. Micoda battled many skeletons in the first floor, aptly called Piles of the Dead. At the end of the floor stood a hooded figure, an apparent master of reanimation techniques. Micoda attacked it and took down its dark bone construct, at which point Arcagus appeared. He felt guilt of not joining the party and readied himself for the clash with the hooded figure. The figure raised its hood and looked Micoda in the eye, causing him to gasp. It was none other than Rolfen, his wolf partner that he had searched for a long time. His energies were dark and he was in a wolf-man form, threatening to be a fearsome opponent. The two of them clashed, with Arcagus trying to affect the fight but failing to do much. Rolfen's style was reminiscent of Brave Flare's techniques, with a corrupt version of Tempest Claw (Dark Tempest) and Grip of Nether's Rage, a brutal but inaccurate storm of claw-like energy waves. They both dashed at incredible speeds, with Micoda finally managing to land a powerful strike at Rolfen. He felt Rolfen's memories, tangled up in the darkness that someone had trapped him in. A figure in a red cape had chosen to put him in guard duty on the first floor, with another man to the second, anticipating the time that Micoda would come there. Micoda tried to use a purifying flame on Rolfen, but the corruption had such a hold on him that there was no way of salvaging his soul. Before the two of them could proceed or lament Rolfen's fate, the others that had entered the fortress before them came running. However, it was not all of them. Ghejyen had fallen to the guardian of the second floor of the fortress. The Clocksmith had stayed behind to fight it, but it seemed as if that battle had ended as well. Just as they were discussing, an assassin's strike took out Javier. Micoda had barely warned him, which allowed Javier to dodge the attack somewhat. The assassin, whom they understood to be the guardian of the second floor, assured them that he had merely wanted to discover Javier's master's identity. There was no possibility of succeeding now, though. The group understood that the power of the enemy was more powerful than them. He raised his hood and revealed the worst possible opponent for Micoda - his shadow, Adocim. Arcagus told them to flee, bringing forth a wall of flame that halted Adocim's progress. The rest of them obeyed and Micoda had a flash of Adocim throwing daggers at Arcagus before the vision ended, likely with Arcagus's death. Micoda and Lutir grabbed Samael's almost lifeless body and carried him to the exit. Torpad remained on the entrance, having apparently escaped Adocim. He greeted his old friend, but told that he would not leave with them, having reached the end of his journey. Instead, he told them to use Griffin to leave the fortress. As Micoda, Samael and Lutir got atop Griffin with the path set on Capital of Sepmornia. As they left, a melody erupted from the fortress's entrance. Samael opened his eyes, as if in a trance, and spoke of a fire that he saw, likely in a vision. Lutir cried out in the face of how powerless they had been against the enemy. Continued in Dystopia III. Themes On top of the existing mystery themes, new ones were introduced. *Places which technically do not exist: Wolf Tooth Island, "unknown temple" and city of dreams. Crimson Spiral was also hidden from the public eye. ** Each of them has been concealed. The temple is known to be hidden by The Clocksmith. **A summon was found on each of them, making them relevant to Samael's quest. Revyl was on Wolf Tooth Island, Garthiel in the temple and Sol Paul within the city. *The namesake of Dystopia II, Link, as in the link between Micoda and Samael. **Samael suffered amnesia when he inherited Micoda's memories. **Micoda did not, however, lose memories of the brief time that he had been awake after his revival. *Titans, enemies that appeared after Purged Decades. Are they still alive, what was their purpose? **Several of them were named (Axillon, Crypto, Gargarin) and they had titles. They seemed to want to rule. *Infinite Legion is already a mystery of sorts, but they were confirmed to have unknown leaders, known as The Trinity. **Strangely, they are geographically located near Dystopia. The reason for this is a mystery as well. **Grex, the now corrupt man with incredible battle prowess, works directly for them. *Sudden reinvigoration, as shown in the age of The Clocksmith and reborn Blood Waher. How such a thing happened is a mystery. *Ghasts. **Ghasts have leaders, but Qau was seen to be able to command his own army of Ghasts, at least inside his canyon. **The characters inside the black tower in Third Universe seem to have influence as well. *Paradox, the phenomenon which Marudeux wants to have happen. **It was said that the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses benefit from it. It is unknown how/why. **Sol Paul, the Rising Sun, a key to stopping Paradox, was within the city of dreams. It is unknown how a sun elemental got trapped inside a tower within a city. The rune inscription suggests that it was there awaiting one that could read the runes, and even so Sol Paul considered whether to join Samael. **The Fury Paradox that Marudeux orchestrated seems somehow related, as both have something to do with the beginning of time. *Summonable creatures. **The summonable creatures are spirits which tend to take forms that resemble animals. Their origins are still somehow unclear. Especially in the case of Sol Paul. **Khalmotep herself has an animal form, having the head of hippopotamus while being an otherwise slim beauty. **Eden is a summon likely created by Khalmotep. Are they all, and whether they are or not... **...what is the true point of Samael's quest? **What about the summons under Marudeux's control? Besides Chrocanth, he is known to have two other summons at his disposal. *Unexplained powers of great scale, sometimes seeming to defy logic. **Shadowguide is the prime example, defeating Micoda as it seemed like the energies in his disposal would never exhaust. He did speak of serving greater powers. **The Clocksmith is another case of unbelievably high skill. His powers are not defined, but he seems as if he has mastered all kinds of arts and crafts. To the point of having invented pocket-sized items that stop time. For combat purposes, his hidden eye hosts something capable of petrifying the target instantly. ***Marudeux, a mastermind and one to quickly attack Myrell who threatened Micoda, seems unwilling to fight The Clocksmith, which gives the impression that they are about as strong. ****Who knows though, as the Paradox has apparently come closer and likely reinforces Marudeux's powers. Still he fought against the weaker Samael instead of The Clocksmith by proposing the summoning duel, implying that he still is unsure about their direct clash. **Javier also admitted to being able to detect everything happening in plain sight in the world. *People with new identities. **There are quite a lot of them, with people mostly wanting to forget their past. Especially important with people not resembling their former selves: Legionnaire (Santes), Vera Evia (Ghejyen), The Clocksmith (Torpad), Jan Petrov (Blood Waher). **Also applies to Doombringer (Micoda). *The feud of witch families of Dystopia. **To have her revenge on Vera Evia for being the last of her family since ten years ago, Lena Meridian planned the siege of Dystopia. She used both Waher and Xeon to achieve her goals. **Ironically, the Witch Queen's identity had been stolen by Ghejyen, and her motivation vanished as soon as she found out that she had killed dozens of innocents to get to a person who had been killed. Trivia *There were, not counting the two-part perilous encounters (Qau and Waher), a total of eighteen perilous encounters in Dystopia II. **In comparison, Dystopia I had only one. *Samael got all summons that were on the surface of the world with the exception of Eden, according to his detection. **Marudeux's summons are a mystery though. *Ghejyen and Blood Waher clashed, with both of them being imposters.